Pancake Part II
by lilbisty
Summary: No summary. Settingnya sehari setelah Arima dan Sasaki membuat pancake. Yang belum baca harap baca fic author sebelumnya yah *promosi* XD As always rated M. So be aware!


Pancake Part 2

Summary: Keseluruhan cerita berdasarkan point of view Haise. settingnya adalah satu hari setelah kedua pairing tercinta kita membuat pancake. Sebenarnya bisa dijadikan chapter sih. Tapi saya mala ubah settinganny. Summary? No summary.

Pairs: ArimaxSasaki

Rated: M

Tokyo Ghoul; Tokyo Ghoul:re belongs to Ishida Sui. This story gehört mir. XD

(Haise's POV)

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat bau busuk khas makanan manusia mengganggu penciumanku. Pancake itu benar-benar membuat hidungku gatal. Aku mengangkat leherku dan menyadari partner tidurku sudah tidak disampingku lagi. Kedinginan juga menusuk sekujur tubuhku, ketika aku melihat ke diriku sendiri, aku mendapati diriku dalam keadaan bugil. "O'ow." Seruku pada diriku sendiri. Baru kemudian aku mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengangkat seluruh tubuhku. Aku menurunkan kedua kakiku ke lantai, meregangkan seluruh jari kakiku dan merasakan otot-ototku yang mulai berkontraksi.

'Aw, man. I did it again.' Batinku. Yeah, benar saja. Sudah kali kedua aku melakukan kegiatan layaknya suami istri bersama dengan orang yang beruntungnya menyukaiku juga. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan miliknya di lubangku. _Oh, he was so goddamn hot and a sly teaser._ Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Arima-san juga lihai dalam urusan seks, dia benar-benar membuatku terbang dan lupa diri. Aku bisa merasakan aliran darah mengalir ke pipiku ketika aku mengingat teriakanku sendiri. Oh, _shit_. Aku benar-benar seperti wanita. Meneriakkan namanya lagi dan lagi, menyuruhnya menggali diriku lebih dalam lalu keluar bersamaan dengan ciumannya di bibirku. Bagaimana bisa sosok menyeramkan seperti dewa kematian itu bisa berubah menjadi Aphrodite penyuntik kenikmatan birahi? Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ia baru melakukannya yang pertama kali denganku. Sebenarnya aku tidak dapat mengenali ciri-cirinya juga karena ia laki-laki sama denganku, namun kalau benar aku adalah teman tidur pertamanya, well aku rasa aku baru saja mendapatkan gelar sebagai orang paling beruntung se antero CCG atau bahkan seluruh dunia. Tidak seorangpun pernah tahu bahwa sosok sedingin Arima Kishou pintar membuai rekan tidurnya di atas ranjang.

"Aah!" Aku merebahkan punggung telanjangku ke material empuk dibelakangku kemudian mengangkat kedua kakiku dan menariknya mendekati lenganku lalu berguling kesamping. Membicarakan sosoknya seperti ini saja sudah membuat seluruh tubuhku bergidik. Bagaimana sih rasanya kalau kalian menyukai seseorang yang begitu dihormati di lingkungan kalian dan tiba-tiba orang ini mengundang kalian ke apartemennya? Menyuruhmu tidur bersamanya dan memaksamu merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia? Unbelievable, huh? Beruntung aku tidak bisa hamil karena aku bukan wanita. Sesaat aku mengabaikan bau busuk yang menyengat di hidungku. Aku melesakkan kepalaku ke permukaan sprei. Helaian kain berwarna putih ini berbau seperti dirinya, oh yang benar saja. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku dan aku sudah terangsang lagi? Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menajamkan penciumanku. Meski sedikit terganggu dengan bau masakan yang mungkin sedang Arima-san siapkan. Aku membawa tangan kananku mendekati dadaku.

"Aah." Oh, Tuhan. Sejak kapan aku jadi se-sensitif ini ketika aku menyentuh diriku sendiri? Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk membawa diriku sendiri sampai klimaks. Yeah, _I don't care._ Kalau kalian ingin menghujatku karena hal ini aku tidak peduli. Bisakah kalian menjaga kewarasan kalian sendiri ketika kalian sedang di mabuk asmara seperti ini? Aku rasa tidak, kawan. Maka biarkan aku menikmati diriku sendiri.

Aku menelan ludahku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tangan kananku menyergap dadaku sendiri. Aku tahu dada laki-laki tidak pernah sedap dipandang namun kalian harus ingat bahwa aku sedang tidak waras sekarang jadi biarkan aku bermain dengan kiblat seksualku sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan sakit di kedua dadaku ketika kedua putingku mengeras. Sakit yang sangat nikmat dan membuat ketagihan tentunya. Telapak tanganku dengan perlahan meremas dadaku sendiri.

"Uuh." Satu kali aku mendesah, aku membuka kedua mataku dan menahan napas.

"Aah" Kedua kali aku menutup mataku dan menghembuskan napasku. Dengan perlahan aku menggerakkan kedua kakiku dan menggosokkan telapak kakiku dengan sensual ke alas kasur dibawahku. Entah sejak kapan material katun ini begitu dingin ketika bergesekan dengan kulitku, mungkin karena aku telanjang juga.

Aku meluruskan tubuhku, membiarkan diriku sendiri terlentang di kasur yang entah sudah beberapa kali aku tiduri. Tanpa rasa malu aku membuka kedua kakiku dan menekuk lututku, memperlihatkan kesejatianku ke penjuru ruangan yang untungnya kosong.

Aku menstimulasi diriku sendiri secara perlahan. Aku tahu aku tidak harus terburu-buru karena aku punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan ini. "Aah." Aku mendesah lagi, berpikir bahwa Arima-san lah yang sedang menyentuhku. Aku mendekatkan tangan kiriku sendiri ke bibirku. Pertama aku memasukkan telunjukku ke dalam mulut, kemudian jari tengah dan kemudian jari manis. Aku membasahi ketiga jariku sendiri dengan air mulutku, aku tidak sedang berpikir bahwa aku menghisap jariku sendiri. Aku membayangkan aku tengah menerkam kepunyaan Arima-san yang telah beberapa kali merobek lubangku dan membuatku melayang meminta lebih. Beruntung Kagune ku tidak bereaksi akibat rangsangan seksual seperti ini. Aku jelas-jelas tidak ingin menakuti Arima-san dengan Kagune ku.

Aku tidak membiarkan tangan kananku berhenti di dadaku, tentu saja aku membawanya turun melewati perutku yang penuh bekas luka, membayangkan tangan besar Arima-san sedang menggoda perutku. Aku suka perutku, bahkan ketika aku menyentuh bagian ini tubuhku jadi geli sendiri. Aku membiarkan Jari-jariku berlarian dengan sensual di bekas-bekas luka yang entah aku dapat dari mana. Aku ingin mendesah namun aku baru ingat bahwa aku sedang memanja 3 jariku sehingga desahanku tertahan. 'Ah, Arima-san. Stop it.' Batinku, aku pikir aku benar-benar sedang bersama Detektif Special Class yang satu ini. Aku baru saja akan menyentuh bagian vitalku ketika aku menyadari ada suara ketukan pada pintu kamar.

"Tok." Aku tersedak air liurku sendiri. 'Oh, shit.' Aku segera berguling lagi. Ketukan itu melunturkan kesensitifan tubuhku. Aku baru berpikir akan mengambil pakaianku ketika tiba-tiba aku mendengar pintu itu terbuka. Tidak biasanya Arima-san tidak sopan seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan bertanya dulu sebelum membuka pintu. Aku berguling ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu dan merasakan langkah kakinya mendekatiku. "Haise." Ia memanggil namaku. Dan aku bersyukur bahwa Arima-san lah yang sedang bersamaku. Aku sempat berpikir ia adalah penyusup.

Aku tidak menjawab panggilannya. Aku melingkari tubuh telanjangku sendiri. Meskipun ia sudah melihat tubuhku aku tetap saja malu bugil di depan orang. Aku merasakan tekanan pada kasur dibelakangku, kemudian Arima-san berkata lagi. "Kau masih seperti ini rupanya." Aku mendengar suara tawanya yang tertahan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menelan ludahku. Damn, this person.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya meraih pundakku kemudian seluruh tubuhnya yang menempel di punggungku. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan kehangatan pun menguar dari tubuhnya. Lalu aku merasakan bibirnya mencium pundakku. Bibirnya menempel pada kulitku dalam waktu yang lama dan bukannya sekali melainkan berkali-kali.

"Wake up, son." Arima-san berkata lagi, kali ini ia merendahkan suaranya. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di pundakku. Ia menempelkan dagunya pada pundakku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sebelah mataku. Ia mencium pipi kiriku. Aku selalu meleleh oleh ciumannya. "I like you naked, son." Bisiknya pada wajahku. Aku bisa menebak ia tengah membuka kacamatanya. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika aku memutar leherku.

Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah kedua iris matanya yang memancarkan keromantisan. Aku bisa melihat kedua mata itu sedang mengikuti struktur wajahku, aku tahu ia sedang menggali ekspresiku. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, pipinya bersemu.

Aku segera membetulkan posisi tubuhku, dan mengantarkan salah satu lengan kirinya ke bibirku. Tanpa buang waktu, aku segera membaui telapak tangannya, mencium punggung tangannya dan menempelkan liurku pada jemarinya. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang tengah bersemu. Memalukan memang melihat dirimu sendiri sedang menggoda orang yang akan memperkosamu. Namun karena aku memang ingin melakukannya dengan Arima-san, aku mengabaikan rasa maluku.

"Arima-san." Seruku, aku bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri yang setengah mendesah. "Put your hands on me." Aku menelan ludah saat mengakhiri kalimatku.

Aku berkedip ke arahnya, kedua mata yang memancarkan keromantisan itu masih sulit diterka. Sepertinya memang Arima-san adalah sosok yang pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia masih menatapku dengan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik. Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tangan Arima-san yang berada diwajahku menarik tangan kiriku. Ia mendekati tanganku ke wajahnya dan iapun mencium punggung tanganku. Aku melihatnya memejamkan kedua matanya ketika melakukannya. "Kapan saja kau mau, nak." Jawabnya setelah mengakhiri kegiatannya.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di pipinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, sepertinya ia menikmati ketika aku melakukan ini. Ketika aku mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jariku, ia membuka kedua matanya. Oh, tatapan yang selalu membuatku rela melakukan apapun demi kepuasannya.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, aku sempat melihatnya menutup matanya lagi, lalu aku merasakan bibirnya menekan bibirku. Ciuman pertamanya selalu terkesan lembut dan membuat penasaran. Lalu ia menciumku lagi, kali ini ia meraih keseluruhan bibirku, menggerakkan lidahnya untuk membuai bibirku, akupun terhenyuk, secara refleks aku menyesuaikan leherku, membuat posisi ciumannya nyaman pada bibirku. Aku membuka bibirku dan lidah kamipun bertemu.

Aku menambahkan kekuatanku pada ciuman kami. Lidahnya terasa begitu asing di mulutku. Namun, justru karena inilah gairah seksualku terangsang. Aku menyampirkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, dan aku bisa merasakan salah satu tangannya meremas dadaku. Aku memejamkan mata lagi, menarik tubuhnya lebih mendekatku, seluruh tubuhku jadi panas lagi, perutku mengeras dan menghantarkan sensasi aneh yang membuat seluruh tubuhku siaga.

Ciumannya pun jadi semakin kuat. Arima menekankan bibirnya dengan kuat ke arahku, ia membuatku terjebak diantara kasur dan tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli juga kalau aku kehabisan napas, dan ouch! Aku bisa merasakan giginya menggigit bibir bawahku. Oh, aku harap tidak ada darah yang keluar dari gigitannya. Ia meremas dadaku dengan tidak sabar sedangkan ia menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menahan tanganku.

Ketika ciumannya berakhir, aku tahu bahwa aku akan memasuki babak baru yang lebih liar lagi. Ia menurunkan wajahnya ke leherku, tanpa buang waktu aku segera mengangkat leherku. Aku mendesah saat bibir panasnya menempel dileherku. Ia menghujani leherku dengan hisapannya, meninggalkan jejak cintanya, mengklaim kepemilikannya atas diriku. Ah, I want more than this.

Seakan tahu maksudku, Arima-san menurunkan wajahnya lagi, kali ini ia memberikan perlakuan yang sama pada dadaku. Aku memaksakan diri terlepas dari cengkramannya kemudian meraih helaian rambut putihnya. Ia selalu membiarkanku melakukannya, mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti ini ketika ia merangsangku dengan mulutnya. Aku mengangkat dadaku sendiri, sudah secara alamiah tubuhku meminta kenikmatan lebih dari dirinya karena Arima-san terlalu pandai untuk menstimulasi libido seseorang.

Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya di dadaku, lidahnya secara posesif meraih keseluruhan dadaku, menghujaninya dengan air liurnya dan sedikit penekanan dengan giginya. His tongue drives me crazy. Masih dengan posisi seperti ini, Arima-san menarik salah satu pahaku lantas ia memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku yang terbuka. Aw, aku bisa merasakan lututnya bergesekan dengan kiblat seksualku. Aku yakin bagian itu sudah setengah ereksi. "Aah." Desahanku menjadi semakin lantang, aku menekan kepalanya di dadaku, menuntut lebih dari sekedar lidah dan bibirnya. Arima-san, I want you now, I want you fill me. Now, now, now!

"Arima..s-san, ngh!" Tanpa sadar aku menyerukan namanya lalu ia berhenti ketika aku memanggilnya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya tepat diatas dadaku. Sorot matanya tampak tidak sabar, lagi-lagi ia gagal mempertahankan ekspresi stoicnya. Dalam hati, aku tertawa sendiri. Aku bangga dengan diriku sendiri hingga berhasil membuat Arima-san gusar seperti ini.

"Stop talking, Haise." Tuntutnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, ia mencium bibirku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Aku sedang sibuk disini." Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya aku bisa merasakan salah satu lengannya mengangkat pinggulku, kemudian aku bisa merasakan satu jarinya menembus lubangku.

"Aah!" Aku melesakkan kepalaku ke permukaan ranjang, aku bisa merasakan dirinya menatap diriku tapi aku tidak peduli, biarkan diriku menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan olehmu, Arima-san. Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku terlalu malu untuk melihat dirinya.

"Haah!" Aku tidak berteriak karena kesakitan, aku berteriak karena aku tidak yakin aku sanggup mempertahankan kewarasanku lebih dari ini. Jarinya bertambah lagi, dengan perlahan ia merobek lubang perawanku lalu memaksanya terbuka. Jarinya terasa asing dan dingin di dalam tubuhku. Rasanya seperti ada yang menstimulasi dan menekan gairahku disaat yang sama. Aku tidak sedang makan atau semacamnya, namun rasa yang aku sesap lebih dari sekedar eksotis. Aku merasakan jarinya meninggalkan tubuhku, setelah aku berpikir ia selesai mempersiapkanku ia justru menambahkan jarinya lagi lalu menghujamkannya lagi lebih dalam, kali ini ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan dalam gerakan yang meliuk. Aku tahu ia sengaja menggodaku, seperti yang aku bilang Arima-san is a sly teaser. Ia mengetahui kelemahanku dan menggunakan itu untuk menggodaku.

Oh, God. It's too much sweet. Much, much too sweet. I am not sure I can't take this any longer. Tubuhku disengat kenikmatan tanpa henti, sengatan dan alirannya mengalir ke sekujur tubuh, membuat seluruh tubuhku bergidik, terutama kedua kiblat seksualku. Aku bisa merasakan mereka excited disaat yang bersamaan. Oh, aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku ingin keluar, aku ingin keluar.

"No, baby. Not yet." Bisiknya, aku tahu ia tengah menikmati waktunya mengintimidasiku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka mataku. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahan geloraku lagi kalau Arima-san terus menyodokku seperti ini. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kedua matanya dipenuhi nafsu sama seperti diriku. Aku menggapai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, mengusap kedua pipinya yang bersemu lalu berkata, "Oh, Arima-san. Plea-sse." Ah, bagaimana aku bisa berkata dengan benar ketika ia terus menyodok lubangku seperti ini. Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri ketika merasakan ketiga jarinya bergerak mundur hanya untuk membuka lubangku lebih dalam lagi. "Pleasse."

"What do you want, Haise?" Tanyanya di depan mukaku. Aku bisa melihat salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aah, aah." Aku tidak sanggup mengatur kata-kataku lagi. Ia hampir saja menyentuh prostatku, aku yakin beberapa detik lagi aku akan melesak.

"Katakan padaku." Ia menempelkan wajahnya hingga hidung kami bersinggungan.

Aku setengah memejamkan mataku, dan hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

"What do you want, son?" Ia mencium bibirku lagi. "Tell me."

"Aah, ungh. Pl, please." Damn, stop teasing me like this. "Aku..ingin..diri..mu." Ah, aku melenguh sekencang-kencangnya. Akhirnya ia menyentuh juga bagian itu. Ah, bagian vitalku serasa ingin meledak. "Aaah."

Bibirnya menggerilya lagi di wajah dan leherku. Ia menghujamkan ketiga jarinya tepat di A-spot ku. Lagi dan lagi, ia melonggarkan tangannya hanya untuk menusukku lebih dalam lagi. Aku membusungkan tubuhku, aku bisa merasakan lubangku yang mencengkeram ketiga jari miliknya.

"Kau tampak bersemangat, Haise." Kali ini ia berbisik ditelingaku. "Aku bahkan belum memasukimu ke dalam sini." Ia mengecup telingaku. "Relax, son."

Goddamn it. Bagaimana aku bisa relax? Ia menyentuh titik paling sensitif di tubuhku, menggoda dan bermain dengannya bertubi-tubi. Aku membenamkan kedua tanganku ke ranjang. Tubuhku hampir meledak hanya karena ketiga jarinya saja. "Ooh, please." Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Ah, damn. Haise." Ia berbisik lagi, lalu ia mencium pipiku lagi, kali ini ia membauiku dengan hidungnya karena aku bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang kacau. "Damn. You feel soo good, Haise."

Aku mendengar suara dan napasnya yang kacau di telingaku. Arima-san jarang memuji orang lain, tapi kali ini aku tidak yakin harus bangga atas pujian erotis itu. Aku meneriakkan namanya lagi, kedua tanganku secara refleks melingkari bahunya. Aku membenamkan jemariku ke pakaian yang masih dipakainya, aku mencoba melakukannya dengan lembut karena aku tidak mau menyakiti Arima-san. Aku merasakan kemaluanku bergesekan dengan bajunya dan pinggulku pun secara naluriah menyesuaikan perlakuan Arima-san. Jari-jarinya bergerak di prostatku, aku merasakan ketiga jarinya bergerak di lubangku yang sekarang sempit. Jarinya menyentuh titik itu lagi, menekan lalu mengitarinya dalam gerakan berputar lalu menekan lagi hingga seluruh tulang belakangku bergidik, isi perutku semakin bergemuruh, dan bagian sensitifku dibawah sana mengeras meminta dimanja.

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan ia pun mengangkat wajahnya, aku juga bisa merasakan jari-jarinya yang sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan tubuhku. Aku masih mengangkat pinggulku, aku bertumpu pada kedua kakiku, memperlihatkan kebanggaanku yang tak tertutup sehelai kainpun di depan wajahnya. Aku melihatnya menanggalkan pakaiannya kemudian membuka pengait celananya, ia membiarkan celana dan underwearnya melorot sampai ke lututnya.

Ah, finally. Ketika Arima-san mengatakan ia senang melihatku dalam keadaan telanjang akupun begitu. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dilututku. Tubuhku tidak berhenti bergetar karena tidak sabar menanti apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Aku masih merasakan tangannya menahan betisku. Ia membawa mulutnya ke salah satu lututku. Dan ia pun mencium bagian bertempurung itu dengan posesif. Aku melihatnya bagaimana ia menempelkan bibir dan memberi penekanan pada kulitku, sesaat ia menarik mulutnya hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua matanya terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Tanpa perlu takut aku sudah siap diterkam olehnya kapan saja. Aku membalas tatapan liarnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menurunkan wajahnya tepat diantara kedua pahaku.

"Aaahh!" Aku masih mengangkat pinggulku, kedua tanganku segera menyergap kepalanya, aku membenamkan jemariku di kulit kepalanya lalu menahannya agar kepalanya tidak meninggalkan bagian sensitifku yang satu ini. Maafkan aku, Arima-san tapi bagian tubuhku yang satu ini sudah merengek sedari tadi. "Aah, sss..." Aku tidak perlu mengkomandonya lagi, Arima-san lebih pintar menggoda ketimbang diriku. Mulutnya menyergap seluruh kemaluanku, lidahnya membasahi kebanggaanku, mengantarkan rasa geli di sekujur badanku.

"Haah!" Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba menghayati kenikmatan fana yang diberikan olehnya. Aku mohon waktu, berhentilah berputar. Aku mau berlama-lama terjebak dalam kenikmatan ini. Aku tidak ingin ini segera berakhir.

Arima-san masih sibuk menyesap organ seksualku, aku tahu ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku ejakulasi. Lidahnya masih menstimulasi bagian sensitifku, dan aku bisa merasakan bagian itu bersemangat lagi. Seperti biasa, ronde pertama terasa sangat misterius dan lembut lalu pada ronde selanjutnya ia merubah temponya.

"Aah, uugh..Arima..sannh!" Ia tampak tidak peduli pada desahanku. Ia meneruskan aksinya memprovokasi tubuhku. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memicu libidoku, Arima-san paling tahu kalau aku pemuda setengah ghoul yang paling sensitif. Hanya dalam hitungan detik akupun mencapai batasku. Aku mengeluarkan cairan lengket itu di mulutnya. Aku tahu itu menjijikkan dan aku membuat dirinya kotor tapi ia malah menelan seluruh cairan seksual itu tanpa jijik sama sekali. Ia menatapku lagi, matanya masih menatapku seperti makhluk yang siap menerkam.

"Don't you think it's over, baby." Ia berkata sambil menghapus jejak cairan putih dari mulutnya. Ia membentangkan kedua pahaku kemudian ia mendatangi wajahku lagi dan menciumiku dengan membabibuta. Mulutnya menyergap bibirku dan lidahnya menghantam langit-langit mulutku, ia mengunci wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bernapas, mulut Arima-san masih berbau spermaku ketika ia menyergapku, oh tastes so erotic.

Aku menyesuaikan pinggul dan lubang perawanku hingga akhirnya organ seksual Arima-san yang sudah mengeras mulai mencari jalan masuk ke tubuhku.

Ah, why does he always feel so big when entering my body? Damn. Aku menahan pinggulku dengan kedua kakiku, sementara aku bisa merasakan lubang seksualku menyesuaikan bentuknya hingga pada akhirnya organ asing yang memasuki tubuhku itu tertanam seutuhnya di tubuhku. Dalam tempo yang lambat Arima-san mencoba menguburkan miliknya ke dalam lubangku, aku sempat kesulitan karena kenyataannya otakku justru menolak organ keras itu memasuki tubuhku.

"Relax, Haise." Seru Arima-san mengakhiri cumbuan panasnya. "Jangan menyempit tiba-tiba." Wajah setampan Adonisnya tertekuk, kedua alisnya bertaut, ekspresinya tampak tidak sabar. Aku yakin Arima-san sedang kesulitan memasuki tubuhku.

"Aah, I'm..tryingh..aaahh." Aku menggerakkan pinggulku lagi dan melesakkan kepalaku, kedua kiblat seksualku mengeras lagi, rasanya perih, aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk meredam kesensitifan dua bagian erotis ini.

"Aah..going in, Arima-san..haah!" Aku sedikit berhasil membuat lubang perawanku terbuka, dan sesuatu yang keras sedang dalam perjalanannya menggali sweet spotku. "Oh! Stop it! Stop it! Wait..w-wai..aah!" Aku bisa merasakan lubangku menyempit lagi namun Arima-san tetap memaksakannya masuk sehingga aku bisa merasakan kegelian yang tertahankan dilubangku, rasanya aku ingin menggaruknya karena mengganggu. Arima-san kini bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan aku sengaja mendekatkan dada telanjangku ke dadanya yang juga dalam kondisi serupa.

"Aah, deep..deeper, Arima-san!" Aku tanpa sadar memerintahnya ketika aku merasakan miliknya terbenam makin dalam. Now it's start to feel even better. "Go deeper, ooh!" Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, tidak terhitung berapa kali aku berkedip saking keenakan. Ah, this weird big thing drives me hard.

Tanpa menunggu perintah otakku, aku segera menyambar bibirnya yang menganggur. Kali ini aku yang gantian mencumbunya dengan liar, aku melesakkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya hingga kedua otot pencernaan itu beradu.

Kedua pinggul kami bergerak lagi, aku bisa merasakan organ mengeras itu mencapai mulut lubangku dan sedetik kemudian Arima-san mendorong pinggulnya dengan keras hingga kepunyaannya memaksa lubangku untuk terbuka lebih lebar.

"Aaah! Don't slam it like that. No, don't!" Aku melarangnya justru bukan karena kesakitan melainkan geli, lubang perawanku benar-benar penuh dan gatal, aku segera ingin menggaruknya hingga gatal itu hilang namun apa daya, sekali melakukannya Arima-san tidak akan mau berhenti sampai aku tak berdaya. He's a sadist, you know.

"Fuck." Ujar Dewa Kematian CCG itu diwajahku. Keningnya menempel ke keningku, aku melihat kedua alisnya bertaut sementara kedua matanya tertutup, ia terlihat menikmati kegiatannya memasuki lubangku. "You..feel..so..hot..hah!" Ia merapalkan kalimatnya dengan susah payah, iring napasnya juga tak beraturan, aku bisa merasakan keningnya yang mulai dibasahi keringat. "Tell me you want more, baby."

Penglihatanku mulai memutih, aku bisa merasakan bagian tubuhnya mendekati prostatku, bagian tubuh yang ketika disentuh olehnya akan membuatku melihat surga.

"Aah, more..I want more, Arima-san." Wajahku hampir beruap karena keringat kami berdua. "Fuck me hard, sir!" Segera setelah aku mengakhiri perkataanku, sengatan sensual bertubi-tubi menampar prostatku, Arima-san menekan titik itu dengan kuat, ia berulang kali menusukkan organ seksualnya ke titik paling sensitif ditubuhku ini. Aku pun ambruk, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan gairah yang sudah bermuara di kesejatianku. Sedetik kemudian aku pun KO. Cairan putih yang lengket beruntun keluar dari bagian reproduksiku. Arima-san ambruk diatas tubuhku. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di telingaku sambil berusaha mengembalikan ritme napasnya. Aku pun tak tinggal diam, aku mengeratkan pelukanku lagi ditubuh telanjangnya yang setengah dilapisi keringat. Dadanya yang naik turun mendominasi tubuhku.

"Fuck, Haise." Tidak biasanya Arima-san banyak mengumpat seperti ini. Aku rasa ia terlalu banyak menelan pancake-pancake itu sehingga kepribadiannya berubah. "I love you." Ia mengecup pipiku dan berguling ke samping. Aku melihatnya sempat beristirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya lagi.

-Tamat-

Author: Aissh, sumpah demi apapun, author ngerjain ginian cuma dalam waktu 2 hari, udah gitu ngerjainnya di dalam bus dan U-Bahn pula! . Untung orang sini gak ada yang ngerti bahasa Indonesia. Wkwkwk XD terima kasih buat semua viewers dan visitors yang telah mengunjungi fic-fic author, like/favorite stories ato like author sendiri. Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya yah! Penuh cinta dari Berlin^^ :*


End file.
